Landing in the Past
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Razer just had to be there when the explosion went off. Now, she is in the past and living with Ratchet and Wheeljack, and four sparklings, Soundwave, Starscream, Megatronous and Orion Pax. Oh, and it seems like Orion is the bad guy while the others are the good guy. Can't get any worse, can it? Yes, yes it can. Rated T to be safe. (On Hiatus)
1. The beginning

Razer was in her alt mode, driving through the Nevada town. Optimus and Bumblebee had gone out energon scouting, Bulkhead was with Wheeljack and Miko, Arcee with Jack, and Raf with Ratchet.

She mused over what they were doing when suddenly, an explosion next to her went off, ruining her dark and neon blue paint. Being right next to it, the fire and pieces of rock hit her side, shattering her windows and hitting her whole right side. She cried out as she went flying through the air, transforming on extinct as there was a bright flash and she cried out again as she hit metal.

 _Ratchet is gonna be annoyed at me for transforming in front of humans,_ Razer thought dully, _Wait… Did I hit metal?_

Groaning, she opened her neon green optics – she probably closed them as the explosion hit her – and gasped at what she saw.

Cybertron, and it looked just like it had before the war.

She was happy there was no one around since it was growing late, and slowly stood up, wincing from the pain.

Then, a familiar voice. "Primus, are you OK? You literally popped out of nowhere!"

Then, the mech that spoke was in front of her, worry in his blue optics.

She stared at him in shock, whispering, "Ratchet? What in Primus…?"

She couldn't take it. As she fell into statis, she saw Ratchet reach out, grabbing her.

~0o.o0~

As Optimus and Bumblebee came back to base with no luck in finding energon, Optimus frowned at the frantic autobots. "Ratchet, what is wrong? Where is Razer?"

"That's the problem!" Ratchet exclaimed, typing quickly on the computer, "Razer disappeared off the face of the Earth suddenly! Miko told me there was an explosion and she saw Razer flying through the air and then a flash, and she was gone. I went and checked, but there is no sign of her. It's like she never existed."

Optimus frowned in concern, then said, "Bulkhead and Arcee, look around the town and outside of it; Bumblebee and I will check around where she usually goes to. Ratchet, keep an eye on the monitors."


	2. Sparklings

Groaning, Razer's optics slowly onlined, and she stayed there, taking in her surroundings and waiting for the wave of dizziness to fade. She was laying on a berth, and noticed that the right side of her body felt better.

A familiar voice spoke, but it wasn't Ratchet. "Ratchet, she's awake!"

 _Ratchet…? Primus, I must have hit my head hard…_

Razer moved her helm, seeing Wheeljack, and she had to force herself not to let her optics widen, barely managing it. She thought it might be an illusion, but something told her it wasn't. This was Wheeljack… But younger.

She looked back at the ceiling, mumbling, "I'm pretty sure… older…"

"What was older?" Ratchet's voice asked. She looked at him, blinking owlishly.

"Nothing… Just thinking out loud…" _Seems the shock is somehow keeping me calm. Weird._ "Where… Where am I?"

"You're in my unit," Ratchet answered, running a scan over Razer. "Hmm, everything seems good. I would suggest to be careful while walking; you were hit pretty hard. Wheeljack, keep an eye on Megatronous, Soundwave, Orion and Starscream for me."

Her optics widened as Wheeljack nodded and left. Running a servo down her face plates, she groaned, "OK, I defiantly hit my helm harder than I thought. This is all just a damn dream. I'm betting I'm in the Autobot base with Ratchet fixing me while Optimus and Bumblebee are out energon scouting… They probably ran into Megatron and the 'cons while they were at it. Primus, how can a bot hit their head hard enough to go back in time? Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up for real and the real Ratchet will hit me in the helm with a wrench for being a glitch head… Wheeljack has probably blown something up and Ratchet has gone to kill him. Plus, it's Optimus Prime and Megatron, not Orion Pax and Megatronous. Frag it, I need to shut up."

"… Are you OK?" Ratchet – the much younger Ratchet – asked, concern in his optics.

Razer sat up, her side groaning in protest from the movement. Ignoring the stab of pain, she said looking the bot in the optics, "No, I am not OK. I was just in Nevada when there was this explosion and a white light, and now I'm suddenly transported into the damn past! You're supposed to be old and grumpy and throwing your wrench of doom, Wheeljack is defiantly older looking, Optimus Prime hasn't been called Orion Pax for thousands of years, same with Megatron! And I'm betting Starscream and Soundwave don't look like a full grown mechs either; they're probably only sparklings."

"So you're from the future? That's so cool!" A little voice exclaimed, and Razer turned her helm in shock to see a sparkling Megatronous (4 in human years).

Getting over her shock, she shook my helm and lied, "Ummm… No, no I'm not. That was the pain killers talking." Pretending she didn't know him – which was kind of true – Razer smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

Megatronous came over, jumping onto the berth and sticking a servo out, "I'm Megatronous! It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Razer," she answered, shaking the little ones servo. As she brought her servo back to her side, she asked, "So, I'm guessing you're the eldest?"

He puffed up proudly, "Yes, I am! How did you know?"

Razer smiled mischievously, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I'll find out!" He squealed, "I'm good at working things out!"

Then, Wheeljack's voice yelled from somewhere else in the unit, "Megatronous, where are you?"

Megatronous looked down, smiling sheepishly, "Um, I have to go… It was nice meeting you Razer!"

"You too, little one," she replied, patting him on the head and she smiled, watching as he jumped off the berth and ran off.

"So, if you're from the future, I'm guessing you will need a place to stay?" Ratchet asked.

Razer looked at him, smiling innocently, "Yeah, I'm betting I haven't been born yet so…"

"You can stay here," Ratchet said firmly, giving her the 'no buts look'.

She nodded. "OK, but I will find a job and pay you back, I promise."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "You do not need to pay me back, its fine."

"Too late, I've already decided," she grinned cheekily at him.

He huffed, a smile gracing his dermas as he turned around and walked out, saying, "You can share a room with Orion and Megatronous."

 _At least it isn't Starscream and his screeching_.


	3. Data Pads

Wheeljack was looking after Starscream while Ratchet was taking his shift at the medical bay. Razer would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised that Starscream was into science; Wheeljack had promised not to blow anything up but that was also a lie.

Which left Razer with Orion, Soundwave and Megatronous, so she decided to take them to the Iacon Hall of Records to get some data pads to read. They would usually be at school but since it's the holidays, she had been the main one to plan out play dates and taking the now younglings out to parks. Starscream though usually stayed with Wheeljack or Ratchet, while Orion, Soundwave and Megatronous mostly stayed with her. When she first realised she was in the past, she had tried not to get close.

But now, it had been three vorns and the younglings and Ratchet and Wheeljack were close to her spark. With each passing solar cycle, the idea that she would be stuck here forever became bolder and bolder. She doubted it affected Optimus', Megatron's, Ratchet's, Soundwave's and Wheeljack's memories; she had noticed there was something different with this Orion Pax, Megatronous, Soundwave and Starscream. Megatronous was always formal and polite, helping out others while Orion was cruel and destructive and treating anybot like they were dirt underneath his pede, while Starscream was shy, curious, and loved challenges. Soundwave was still quiet, but he sometimes spoke and helped others without being asked, and also had a sense of humour which surprised her. And also the fact that there paint job was slightly different.

Orion's paint job was a darker shade of blue (raven) and red, the silver being a dark grey; Megatronous on the other hand had a white paint job with light blue markings here and there, with hints of dark blue. Soundwave was similar, mostly silver and black with hints of light blue, and Starscream was white with bright red and black. They all had different shades of blue optics, Orion having the darkest but Starscream had stunning silver optics that had anybot cooing over him, and he always preened over the attention.

Razer was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt a digit tap her leg and she looked down at Megatronous who was holding out a data pad and asking, "Can I get this one?"

Taking the data pad, she glanced at the title. _The prince and the cyber cat_. Smiling, she handed it back, saying, "Yes, of course."

"Thanks Carrier!" Megatronous squealed, making Razer laugh. The younglings had originally called her Razer, then it went to Aunty Razer, and now Carrier. Apparently they still had to pick between Ratchet and Wheeljack for who the Sire would be, but for now Wheeljack was Uncle Wheeljack and Ratchet was Uncle Ratchet (or Hatchet in Orion's case).

"You're welcome. Orion, Soundwave, have you two picked a data pad for yourselves and Starscream?" Razer asked as Orion and Soundwave walked towards her and Megatronous.

Soundwave handed her two data pads, saying quietly, "Soundwave: has also picked one for Starscream. Carrier: are they suitable?"

Razer guessed _Life on another world_ was Soundwave's, Starscream's data pad being _The Basics of Science_. She handed the data pads back, chuckling. "There both really good picks, Soundwave; I know Starscream will love his."

Soundwave's helm tilted, which was his way of saying he was pleased as he took the two data pads back.

Orion handed Razer his data pad, _The History of Primes_. Smiling fondly at her second youngest, she said happily, "Another history book? You'll be the history king by the time you're in mid-creation."

They burrowed the books out, which as always resulted in her scolding Orion for insulting other bots, and began their walk home, Razer popping the data pads in sub-space.

Megatronous had already grabbed one of her servos, Soundwave grabbing the other while Orion sat on her shoulder. She walked slowly to make sure Megatronous and Soundwave could keep up, enjoying walking past bots that would fawn over the younglings she had. Well, they weren't exactly hers as she never created them, but she was like their Carrier, always worrying about them and making sure they were all happy.

But it was four younglings, so she couldn't look after all four by herself; that's why Ratchet and Wheeljack were there. And she couldn't be happier.


	4. Energon Cookies

They finally arrived home, Razer sitting on the couch while the three younglings cuddled up to her as she handed them their data pads to read. She sat in the middle of the couch thinking while Megatronous sat in her lap and Orion and Soundwave cuddled into her sides, an arm wrapped around both.

She wondered if she ever would be able to go back. But what if she went back with the sparklings and her two closest friends? More importantly, how would the war here turn out? Will the autobots be the good guys while the decepticons are the bad guys, or will it be switched?

 _Maybe Orion will be the one to lead us to destruction_ , something in her mind whispered.

She forced herself not to shake her head. She didn't want to believe Orion would be the reason for Cybertron's death, but she had a dreading feeling in her spark that no matter what she did, she couldn't change the outcome.

She was drawn out of her thoughts again when Megatronous asked, "Carrier, what's this word?"

Looking at the data pad, she pronounced the word slowly, "Imaginative."

Megatronous nodded, repeating what she said, then going back to his reading, making her chuckle. Razer looked at the other two younglings, asking, "Are you two stuck on anything?"

Orion and Soundwave shook their heads. Smiling, she said, "OK. Now, I need to get up so I can make some energon cookies."

Megatronous leapt off her in an instant on to the couch, his data pad clutched to him securely. Razer chuckled and she moved off the couch and watched as Soundwave used his tentacles to bring Orion and Megatronous to him, Orion protesting but eventually settling in between his two brothers. Chuckling at their behaviour, Razer walked into the kitchen, preparing some energon cookies for them and the other three bots that would be here soon.

~0o.o0~

"We're home!" Razer could hear Wheeljack yell, making her grin.

"Good, I just finished making the energon cookies!" Razer yelled back.

"CARRIER, SAVE ME SOME!" She could hear Starscream screech ( _should have called him Starscreech_ ), and she could hear his high heeled pedes running towards her.

She got on one knee as Starscream came running into the kitchen, her arms wide. Starscream ran into her, trying his best to get his arms around her whole torso. Laughing, she hugged the youngling back, then let him go, and she grinned at him while she took a data pad out of sub-space. Handing it to the wide-eyed youngling, she said, "Soundwave picked this out for you; you might want to tell him thank you."

Starscream nodded, speechless, then he ran out, and she could hear metal hitting each other and a screech of, "THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

Laughing again, she stood up and leaned against the counter, waiting till the cookies cooled down. As she waited, Wheeljack came in, looking very pleased.

"Oh Primus, who did you blow up this time?" Razer joked, earning a small glare, but it didn't last long as the pleased expression was back on his face plates.

"No one." She raised an optic ridge. "I actually didn't have anything blow up! It's like Starscream is a good luck charm. I managed to finish making that bomb today too."

Razer stared at him. "You were tampering with a bomb when you had a youngling with you?"

"… I made sure I kept him far away, but he kept coming over to watch."

"Maybe you could have taken him to another room to play in."

"But then somebot might have stolen him!"

Razer went quiet. She didn't have any comeback for that. "Frag, you win. This time."

Wheeljack threw his servo in the air, dancing and cheering, "Seventy-eight points to me, and seventy six points to you! I'm gonna win this by the end of the vorn!"

She laughed, "You wish! Now, get out of here and keep an eye on those younglings."

"Of course," Wheeljack did a mock bow and walked past her, only to steal an energon cookie and run off laughing like a maniac.

"WHEELJACK!" Razer shouted in a not-as-angry-as-she-hoped manner, turning towards the cookie criminal's retreating form. "Also, where's Ratchet?"

That's when Razer heard pede's trying to retreat, and she turned around and saw Ratchet backing up with an energon cookie sticking out his mouth and Primus knows how many in his servo. He gave Razer an innocent look, and she roared with laughter at the scene.

"Ratchet, you energon cookie stealer!" She laughed, "You can have them, but give some to the younglings, OK? I'll make another batch."

Ratchet nodded, leaving the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face plates.


	5. Jobs

More vorns passed, and now the younglings were in mid-creation, and Razer guessed in human terms they would be teenagers. She remembered about Jack, Miko and Raf suddenly, and wondered how much they had grown up. Maybe they had mates now with their own sparklings; she wondered if the war was finally over. _I hope it is_.

"Razer, do you know where Wheeljack is?" A voice behind her asked, making her jump.

Turning around to face Ratchet, she replied, "No, I have not. He might still be working in his lab."

Ratchet scowled, grumbling something too low for her to here. Raising an optic ridge, she asked, "What did he do this time?"

"He broke some of my stuff," Ratchet grumbled, slightly pouting.

Shaking her helm, she said, "Wish I could help you, but I'm helping Megatronous and Soundwave find a job. Starscream has already got himself a part time job helping out the scientists with simple jobs, while Orion is set on going with the simple life and being a data clerk." She chuckled.

Ratchet chuckled too, saying, "Have fun with Megatronous and Soundwave; I best get going, so I'll see you later. Till all are one"

"Till all are one," Razer repeated, watching as Ratchet left. Smiling, she walked to the lounge room where Megatronous and Soundwave were, both looking impatient. Pushing the thought of when Soundwave would get his mask, she announced, "Have you two picked out a part time job?"

"Soundwave: Affirmative." Soundwave replied, and Megatronous nodded.

Sitting down on a chair, she asked, "So, what have you picked?"

"Soundwave: communications."

Razer smiled. "Communications will defiantly suit you; I can already see you as being in charge of a communications organisation, so I'll see if I can get you into one of the good ones. What about you, Megatronous?" She knew the answer, and she knew how she would answer it. She had thought this scene over and over again since Megatronous was a sparkling.

Megatronous looked away, then looked back towards her, and Razer smiled encouragingly. "Gladiator."

Razer smiled, then nodded. "As long as you promise not to offline. I would also like you to start training with me before you go to Kaon and become a gladiator."

Megatronous looked at her with wide optics. "Wait, really? You will let me become a gladiator?"

"Of course; it's not my place to choose what you should do. If you want to be a gladiator, then I will support you; I will always support all of you in whatever you choose. But before you do become a gladiator, I will train you first whether you like it or not."

Megatronous nodded, then shot towards Razer, hugging her tightly and repeating over and over, "Thank you thank you thank you…"

She laughed as he let her go then said, "Now, all we have to do is convince Ratchet and Wheeljack."

Megatronous groaned in dismay.

~0o.o0~

It took solar cycles for both of them to finally agree, Ratchet saying he'll have to change to the Kaon medical bay and that Megatronous can't stay there too late, which Razer and Wheeljack agreed with, and so did Megatronous.

Which meant Razer would have to teach Megatronous how to fight, and offered for the others to join and Ratchet and Wheeljack also offered to teach them other techniques in fighting.

Which leads to now where Razer was currently using her sword to defend herself from Megatronous' attacks. But anybot could tell he was holding back.

"You're holding back!" _Clash_. "Grow a back strut and fight me like you mean it!" _Clash_.

Megatronous shook his helm. "I can't do that!" _Clash_.

"Then when you get in the ring, you'll offline within a click!" _Clash_. "Pretend I'm an opponent, OK?"

Megatronous hesitated, and Razer took the chance to lightly swipe at his chest, leaving a good scratch and making him glare at her. She just smiled cockily at him, saying, "They won't go easy on you Megatronous; it's kill or be offlined."

She went to swipe at him again but with more force, but he blocked it, sending in a quick jab of his fist to her torso. Grunting at the stab of pain, she grinned at the horror stricken mech and said, "Better."

Now, it was her turn not to hold back. Using his shock to her advantage, she kicked his legs from under him, Megatronous falling on his aft with a grunt and deactivating his sword. Not giving him a chance to recover, she put the blade to his neck, only digging it in to slightly hurt. Narrowing her optics at him, she said, "If I was an opponent, you would be offlined." She deactivated her sword. "Now, get up. Let's go again."

Megatronous nodded, standing up again, and Razer took a few steps back to leave enough room between them. They had decided to practice in a unit the humans would call a gym. All the bots were staring at them or trying not to, while other bots came closer to watch the intense training.

Megatronous activated his sword, nodding at Razer in affirmation to continue with the lesson.


	6. Gladiator Match

Razer sat with Soundwave, Wheeljack, Orion and Starscream in the front row, while Ratchet had gone to the medical bay. She was shifting, and she felt like she was going to purge or faint, and she didn't know which she would do first. Soundwave placed a servo on her arm, making her jump but she relaxed slightly when he drew his mask back and gave her a reassuring smile. Reactivating his mask, he looked at the ring and said quietly, "Soundwave: would bet his life that Megatronous will win. Carrier: taught him well."

Razer smiled then, whispering back, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you Soundwave."

"Soundwave: would do anything to make sure Carrier is happy."

She laughed, and even Soundwave let out a chuckle. The other three mechs that were her family looked at her and Soundwave questionably, but we were all drawn out of it when a voice yelled, "Mechs and femmes, it's time to meet our most experienced gladiator going against a new gladiator. On the right, we have the one of our famous gladiators of Kaon, CLIFFJUMPER!"

I chocked, staring wide-opticed as Cliffjumper came out from a door, the door closing behind him as he yelled, "WHO IS YOUR CHAMPION?"

"CLIFFJUMPER!" The crowd screamed.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"CLIFFJUMPER!" The crowd screamed louder, chanting his name.

The crowd stopped when the presenter mentioned for silence, saying, "And in the left, we have a new piece of metal on the block, MEGATRONOUS!"

Some of the crowd cheered on Megatronous who came out, standing there and looking around, till his optics landed on Razer. Smiling, she mouthed, 'I'm so proud of you'.

Megatronous let out a ghost of a smile, then looked at the presenter expectantly.

"Let the match begin!" The presenter yelled, the crowd cheering.

Razer was on the edge of her seat as she watched Cliffjumper run towards Megatronous, his sword out and yelling a battle cry. Megatronous stood there, and activated his sword just as Cliffjumper swung brutally, blocking the attack easily. Cliffjumper looked surprised, but it quickly faded into anger as the dark red mech swung his sword faster and harder at Megatronous.

One swipe managed to get Megatronous on the side, energon spraying as the white mech grunted in pain, and Razer's optics widened in horror. Cliffjumper took the chance to go to kick out Megatronous' pedes from under him, but Megatronous was quick to act. He grabbed the leg that came hurtling at him, and threw Cliffjumper into a rock.

Cliffjumper gave out a roar of rage, getting up and storming towards Megatronous, murder clear in his bright blue optics. Megatronous didn't hesitate as he swiped for Cliffjumper's chest, leaving a huge gash and energon spraying, making the red mech even angrier.

 _A bots anger is their downfall_ , a voice whispered. Razer had said those words to Megatronous when they were battling because Megatronous had lost his temper, resulting in her taking him down hard. It was good for Razer to see that he had listened.

She was so caught up in the memory she didn't notice the Megatronous had won, but he didn't offline the mech, making Razer frown. Instead, Megatronous raised a servo, indicating for the cheering crowd to be silent.

When they were, he began to speak. "To all the bots listening, I do not fight for glory or fame, for I fight for Cybertron! I fight for the solar cycle where we are all treated equally, and everybot that has only numbers as their name to have a real one! I fight for you!"

The crowd was silent for a few clicks, but then they were cheering his name, and Razer swore her and her family were the loudest.

~0o.o0~

Ratchet was repairing Megatronous when Razer and the others came in, the medic scolding the white mech. "Glitch head, you should be more careful! That slash on your side could have been avoided if you moved quicker!"

Before Megatronous could reply, Razer said, "Oh Ratchet, put him down; it was his first match, and you were amazing Megatronous. I'm so proud of you; your speech was short but meaningful."

Megatronous smiled at me, "Thanks Carrier."

Placing a servo on his shoulder, she said, "You're welcome. Oh, and drinks are on me."

Everybot cheered.


	7. Hurt and comfort

"Orion, how are you?" Razer asked, smiling at her second youngest son, who was now a full grown mech. He didn't look like Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, but the thought of him soon becoming it made her fuel tanks churn.

Orion looked up at her, and his optics seemed to hold something that was anger, yet not. She couldn't place her digit on it… "I'm fine, Carrier. Why are you here?"

"What, can't I visit my second youngest sparkling?" She teased.

Orion glared at her, huffing as he put a data pad away, "I'm not a sparkling anymore."

She frowned, following after the grumpy mech, "I know, but all four of you are still like sparklings to me. Anyway, met anybot new? I noticed that pink femme was watching you quite a lot."

"You mean Elita-1? No, we're just friends," cam his reply.

She raised an optic ridge, "And I'm a cyber-cat. Actually I came here to tell you the whole family and some friends are going to be having a party together at Shockwave's, in the next cyber-week. You could bring along Elita-1."

Orion nodded, putting another data pad away. "Sounds fun. I'll consider coming."

Razer already knew the answer so with a defeated sigh, she placed a servo on Orion's arm, turning him around to face her. Looking at him with sad neon green optics, she said softly, "If you don't want to go, you can just say it. Look, I don't want to pry but you and the other three are like sons to me, and I do worry about you all. What's wrong?"

He glared at me, snarling, "That is none of your fragging business! Go worry about somebot else, _Carrier_."

The last word was full of so much venom Razer flinched back, the servo that had been on his arm at her side like she just realised she was touching poison. As he stormed away, she couldn't help a tear escaping.

Wiping the tear away, she pushed the emotions away to deal with later, and walked out of the Iacon Hall of Records, keeping her vision to the ground as she focused on getting home.

0o.o0

"I see it didn't go well?" Ratchet asked. Razer had managed to get home, and she was curled into the corner of her berth, Ratchet sitting cross-legged next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Razer only nodded, trying her best to keep the emotions in. She hesitantly leaned against Ratchet, and said bot didn't seem to mind.

Ratchet sighed and moved his legs so they were spread wide enough for a bot to fit. Razer didn't hesitate when Ratchet took his arm off her; she moved, sitting between his legs and resting on her side against his chassis, her helm resting above his spark. Wrapping his arms around Razer, Ratchet said softly, "I know it's not just that sweetspark. What's on your processor?"

Razer couldn't help but smile. Her and Ratchet weren't sparkmates, but they had such a close friendship that it almost bordered on a relationship. She couldn't find the right word for it, but it was something very special to her.

Sighing, Razer whispered, "The War. I know it will happen, and you and Wheeljack know that too; we discussed on what we will do when the time comes but…" Energon began to fall from her optics as she looked up at Ratchet, spark broken. "Ratchet, will we be able to do it when the time comes? We've tried so hard to keep them all happy, but I feel like I've failed as a Carrier." With that, she buried her face into Ratchet's chassis, crying.

One of Ratchet's servo's rubbed soothing circles across her back strut, the other servo coming to her face to lift it up and look into determined blue optics as Ratchet said firmly, "Razer, you did the best you could, and you were and still are an amazing Carrier. You have always been there for us, and the reason this family hasn't fallen apart." Ratchet used his digit to wipe away her tears, his optics softening as he smiled gently. Razer smiled back, closing her optics as she rested her forehelm against his as Ratchet whispered, "I know it hurts, but don't let that ruin the good memories, OK? I know it will hurt when the time comes, but we'll all be there for each other. I'll be there for you."

Razer opened her optics, meeting loving blue as she whispered back, "Promise?"

"I promise." He replied, and Razer closed her optics, snuggling against Ratchet and slowly drifting into recharge.


	8. Can't get any worse, can it?

Razer's optics slowly onlined as she felt somebot shaking her arm. Groaning, she snuggled against the warmth next to her, growling, "Nooooooo… I'm recharging..." She yawned, closing her optics from the light as she hissed, "Too much light! Turn it off!"

The warmth she was still snuggled against chuckled, saying, "It's time to get up, come on."

Razer's optics widened, remembering what had happened before she had fallen in to recharge. Laughing nervously, Razer looked up at an amused Ratchet, saying sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Argh, can you two quit swapping paint?" Razer could hear Wheeljack shout from some other part of the unit.

"Shut up!" Razer shouted back, and if she could blush she would be bright red. Getting off Ratchet, she stood up, stretching her arms over her helm as she said, "It has to be night time by now I'm betting. Ratchet, doesn't Megatronous have a match tonight?"

Ratchet's optics widened and he was speeding past her, yelling, "See you when I get back!"

Razer rolled her optics, chuckling.

0o.o0

 **Time skip to after the gladiator match**

Ratchet finished fixing Megatronous, saying, "You're all good now. Nice match, by the way."

"Thanks Sire," Megatronous replied, making Ratchet arch an optic ridge. "What? We finally landed on who to call Sire, so hush."

Ratchet just rolled his optics, saying, "It's late, we better get going."

Megatronous nodded in agreement, standing up. "I'll escort you home. I don't want anything happening to you."

Ratchet knew better than to argue. Sighing, he walked out the Med Bay, Megatronous following.

The walk was going pretty well, and even managed to get through a few alleys without a fight. Of course, the next alley they were in, something had to happen.

Ratchet shouted in pain as he felt something shock his side, and Megatronous was quick to act, attacking Ratchet's attacker. As Megatronous was fighting the bot, a servo grabbed Ratchet's shoulder roughly, pulling him back and making him fly down the alley.

Ratchet went rolling across the ground, just managing to stop. Getting on his servos and knees, he transformed his servo into two blades, growling, "You shouldn't have done that."

Standing up, he watched slightly bored as the bot who threw him came charging at him, glowing red optics glaring death at him. Just as the bot reached him, Ratchet swung his blade up, slashing across the bot's chassis, making said bot roar in pain and rage, taking a step back.

Ratchet advanced, slashing at the bot who kept dodging. Frustrated, Ratchet shouted, "By Primus, will you fight back? You're one pathetic fighter!"

 _Shouldn't have said that_.

Ratchet regretted it in an instant as a pede came at his chassis, making him fly in the air and groan in pain. Grunting as he hit the ground, he began to get up when something caught his optic.

Another him, Orion, Megatronous, Soundwave, Starscream and a yellow and black bot. Frowning at the bots, he stood up and exclaimed, "I thought this was impossible! By Primus, why did Razer have to be right?"

Now Ratchet was pissed. He turned, death in his optics as the other bot rushed at him, yelling a battle cry. Hissing, Ratchet pounced, wrestling the bot and once he was on top, he landed down punch after punch.

Optics blazing, Ratchet wrapped his servo's around the bots neck, snarling, "Do _not_ piss of a medic. Now, I'm going to let you go, and you better leave."

"And if I don't?" Came the cheeky reply.

Ratchet tightened his hold. "Then I guess I'll have to offline you."

"Sire, what are you doing?" Ratchet heard Megatronous exclaim from beside him.

"Teaching this bot a lesson," Ratchet replied, his voice deadly calm.

"Ratchet, we don't hurt other bots! Let him go." Ratchet's hold loosened when he felt a servo on his shoulder. "Please."

Sighing, Ratchet stood up, taking a step away from his attacker, said bot scrambling up and running away. Grumbling, Ratchet muttered, "You're no fun."

"We don't offline other bots, Ratchet. You're a medic, are you not?" Megatronous looked down at Ratchet, disappointment in his optics.

Looking away, Ratchet turned towards the six shocked bots, saying, "We'll worry about that later, Megatronous. Right now, we have other problems."

Megatronous turned around, his optics widening when he saw the bots, making Ratchet smile in amusement. "Is… Sire, is that the older us?"

"They're the slightly future us," Ratchet answered. "Wheeljack, Razer and I discussed this. Our timeline will most likely be different; the good bots are the bad bots and the bad bots the good bots."

"So, that is the older, evil version of me?" Megatronous looked like he couldn't handle it, and his proof was when he fritzed, falling down on his back in stasis.

Sighing, Ratchet looked at the still shocked bots. "Um, Orion- Wait, no. Optimus, wasn't it? Optimus Prime, yeah. Could you possibly help me with Megatronous? I don't really trust the other Megatronous. Red optics just scream bad news."

"My designation is Megatron," came the older Megatronous' reply.

Ratchet lifted his servos in the air in frustration, exclaiming, "How was I supposed to know? Oh wait, Razer… By Primus, it's too late for this slag."

"Wait, Razer is here?" The other Ratchet asked, looking shocked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, she is here. She's helped Wheeljack and I raise Orion Pax, Megatronous, Starscream and Soundwave since they were sparklings." He looked at Optimus. "Now, be a big bot and carry Megatronous for me, will you? I'll take you lot to meet Razer at our unit."


	9. Orion, honestly

As they walked home, Ratchet used the comm. Link to talk to Razer. "Razer, it's happened."

The reply was instant. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not. Megatronous went into stasis too." Ratchet chuckled.

"By Primus… Meet you at home." The comm. Link was silent after that.

Ratchet shook his head, saying to the other bots, "So, Optimus, how did you become Prime? Honestly, I would think you're designation would be Clumsy Prime. The amount of times you have fallen upstairs, and Primus don't even get me started on how bad you were as a sparkling!"

"Wait, how bad was Optimus?" Megatron asked, looking amused.

"Well, there was this one time I was trying to put Orion to bed but he disagreed. Left a good dent on my helm, and pulled one of my digits off! After that, I left it to Razer to put him to bed, but it didn't really matter. Orion has always been a destructive. Should have seen when he first had high grade with Megatronous…"

"What of Megatronous?" Optimus asked, changing the spotlight onto his brother as he silently cursed the medic.

"Too nice to do anything stupid. Unless you count that time he flirted with Elita-1 and Orion started tackling him." Ratchet chuckled.

"Wait, a nice Megatron? That's hard to believe." SS snorted.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Ratchet replied, and gave a surprised yelp when somebot landed in front of him, and it only took a click to realise who it was. "Soundwave! Don't do that!"

Soundwave just tilted his helm, which was his way of smiling when he had his mask on. "Ratchet: Is needed at Medical Bay."

Ratchet frowned. "What has happened?"

"Answer: Dark Energon."

Ratchet's optics widened, "Take these bots to my unit, I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that, he started running to the Medical Bay.

Groaning, Megatronous' optics slowly onlined, and he looked up to see… Orion?

"Orion…?" He slurred, confused. "If… This is one of your stupid pranks… I'm gonna tell everybot… About the high grade…"

It was Soundwave's voice that answered. "Orion: Is not here. Megatronous: Does not need to bring the story up."

Nodding, he slowly began getting out of the red and blue mech's arms, said bot helping him to his pedes. Once he was fully standing, he turned and looked slightly down, smiling softly as he said, "Thank you. Forgive me, but I didn't catch your designation?"

"Optimus Prime," he answered, holding a servo out.

Shaking it, Megatronous replied, "Megatronous." He let go of Optimus' servo, looking at the others. "I already know who most of you are, but I do not know the yellow and black bots designation."

 _Bumblebee_ , the yellow and black bot beeped, making Megatronous frown.

"You don't speak, so I dare ask, did somebot rip it out?" Bumblebee nodded. "Are you a youngling?" Another nod. "That's barbaric! To rip out a younglings vocal cords…" Megatronous shook his head, his gaze gentle on Bumblebee, who looked shocked. "Well, I hope whoever did it has paid. Now, let's keep moving before anymore drama happens."

With that, Megatronous turned and began walking, the other bots following, the older him and Orion at his sides. He looked at Optimus, asking, "What is Cybertron like from where you are from?"

Optimus seemed to tense, making him frown, his frown growing at the answer. "Cybertron is currently… Taken over by Dark Energon."

"Wait, Dark Energon? As in, the blood of Primus? Unicron save us if that happens here." Megatronous shook his head. "It's bad enough with some following the path of Primus, and I have met a few bots who have tried to put Dark Energon into themselves. I'm surprised Orion isn't among them." He looked at the ground, his expression sorrowful.

"Why would Orion be among them?" The older Megatronous asked, looking surprised.

"Orion has always been…" Megatronous paused, searching for the word. "Slightly malfunctioned. Speaking of Orion, it sounds like he's here." He stopped, the others doing the same.

And indeed, he was right. Orion jumped from a rooftop, doing a front flip and landing in front of them, servo on hip and smirking cockily. He was covered in dents and scratches, and energon that most likely wasn't his. "Slightly malfunctioned, am I, brother? What does that make you? Glitched?"

"No, it makes me the more responsible of us two." Megatronous replied, slightly annoyed. "Why are you here? And who did you fight this time?"

"He started it," came the instant reply, making Megatronous roll his optics. "It's true! Anyway, what's with these bots?"

"They are the slightly future us. And I'm sure they can introduce themselves." Megatronous looked at Optimus, who nodded.

Taking a slight step forward, he said, "My designation is Optimus Prime. This is Ratchet, Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Ratchet and Bumblebee." He pointed to each bot at their names.

Orion grinned at Megatronous. "Hear that, big brother? I become Prime, not you. And as always, I still look better than you!"

"Do not," Megatronous huffed, glaring at his younger brother.

Orion rolled his optics, "Please, you're just jealous I can pick up anybot I want."

"Elita-1 must have glitch repellent on then," Megatronous replied without thinking, making him feel slightly guilty. He was a full grown mech, for Unicron's sake! He shouldn't be acting so childish.

Orion glared, growling, "You just can't handle the truth that you could never pick up a pretty femme like her. She probably hates you."

"That's not what she said last night," he replied cheekily, and gave a shout as Orion tackled him, both of them wrestling and throwing punches and kicks. "GET OFF ME!"

"FRAG YOU!" Orion roared back, managing to pin Megatronous beneath him. Chassis heaving, he growled, "You should learn to keep yourself quiet more often."

Megatronous glared up at Orion, grumbling, "Just get off me, will you?"

"I believe I win." Orion said smugly.

"Shut up."


	10. A surprise

**So we don't get confused:**

 **Ratchet-** past Ratchet

 **Hatchet-** future Ratchet

 **Starscream-** past Starscream

 **SS-** future Starscream

 **Soundwave-** past Soundwave

 **SW-** future Soundwave

 **Megatronous:** R&R, my friends *waves*

* * *

They had finally arrived home, Razer greeting them at the door, saying cheerfully, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you bots!"

Orion rolled his optics, saying, "And you have no idea how much I missed not seeing you."

"Orion, manners," Razer scolded, moving to let them all in. "Come in, come in. Megatronous, can you help me out in the kitchen? Soundwave, keep an optic on Wheeljack. We don't need him blowing anything up."

Soundwave nodded and Razer smiled, turning on her pede as she went to the kitchen, Megatronous behind her.

The instant both of them were in the kitchen, she asked, "Where is Ratchet?"

"Sire had to deal with some Dark Energon," Megatronous answered, and Razer stilled slightly. "Are you alright, Carrier?"

Razer turned her helm to her eldest son, smiling. "Yes, I am fine. Come on, help me with getting the energon out to the others."

Megatronous nodded, helping Razer get the energon cubes and taking them out to the others. Optimus, Hatchet and Bumblebee were sitting on the couch while Megatron, SS and both Soundwave's sat around the table in the corner. Orion sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, opposite Optimus.

After giving everybot an energon cube – and Orion complaining about wanting high grade – Megatronous sat next to Orion, Razer standing next to the two, arms crossed.

Razer looked at Orion, saying, "There is a Medical Kit in the kitchen, you know."

"I'm fine," Orion growled, glaring at Razer with narrowed optics. "Go worry about somebot else."

Razer gave out a heavy vent. "I'm not going to argue with you Orion. I really don't need the stress right now."

"That's because you're becoming soft, you pathetic piece of scrap metal!" Orion had stood up now, shaking with rage, and she could see just a hint of red in his dark blue optics.

Megatronous went to stand up, but stayed where he was when Razer gave him a sharp look. She looked back at Orion, saying calmly, "I will not tolerate you calling me that in my unit. If you have nothing nice to say, then leave."

Orion stormed up to her so they were face-to-face, snarling, "See what I mean? You're pathetic! Do us all a favour and go to the Pit!"

"GET OUT!" She suddenly screamed. "GET OUT NOW! I'VE HAD IT WI-"

She suddenly stopped, crying out in pain from the sudden invisible hit to her chassis. She tried to calm down, not wanting to cause any more pain to her spark, or the one that she has kept secret from everybot else. Chassis heaving, she said quietly, "Go, and don't come back till you worked on your manners."

Orion glared at her, turning and storming out. Razer placed a servo on the wall, leaning heavily against it for support. Still speaking quietly, she said, "Megatronous, can you get me a cube of energon please?"

Megatronous nodded, standing up and rushing to the kitchen, returning a click later with a cube of energon. After she drank it, she murmured, "Thank you."

Megatronous placed a comforting servo on her shoulder, asking softly, "What is the matter?"

"It's…" She paused, then said loud enough for everybot to hear, "I will explain when Wheeljack, Starscream and Ratchet get back. Soundwave, can you go fetch Starscream for me?"

Soundwave nodded, getting up and leaving. As he did, Bumblebee stood up, beeping, _here, take my spot Razer. You need it more than me._

Razer smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Bee." Megatronous helped her to the couch, Razer walking slower than she would have liked. Once seated, Megatronous sat back at his original spot, Bumblebee sitting far away from him.

She jumped slightly when Hatchet scanned her, his optics widening when he got the results, but he didn't say anything, which she was grateful for.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

0o.o0

Wheeljack, Ratchet, Soundwave and Starscream arrived. Starscream sat with Megatronous while Wheeljack went over to Bumblebee once he knew everybot's designations, and Soundwave sat in his original spot. Ratchet was at her side in an instant, scanning her and saying, "You'll be fine, but you should be more careful from now on."

Razer nodded, smiling softly at Ratchet, "Thank you."

Ratchet nodded back, standing at her side, looking at the others.

It was quiet for a few clicks till Megatronous asked, "Carrier, can you explain what happened?"

Razer hesitated, and then felt a comforting servo on her shoulder and an encouraging smile from Ratchet. Smiling, she looked at the bots and before she could change her mind, she said, "I'm carrying."

It went deadly quiet.

Wheeljack was the first to speak. "Can I just say I knew this already?"

"Soundwave: Also knew." Soundwave said, tilting his mask in his way of smiling.

"When did this happen?" Megatronous exclaimed.

"Who's the Sire?" Starscream asked.

Razer chuckled, "To answer your questions, this happened… Well, it was an accident really. Ratchet, Wheeljack and I had gone out to a club, had quite a bit of high grade, and woke up in the morning to find out I had… Um… Yeah, anyway, a few solar cycles later I found out I was carrying. And the Sire is…" She trailed off, looking down at her pedes, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm gonna bet its Ratchet," Megatronous said, grinning, and his smile widened impossibly bigger at Razer's nod. "I knew it! In your face plates Orion, you owe me some high grade!"

"You and Orion bet on it?" Razer asked, amused.

"Soundwave and I did too." Starscream pipped up.

Razer face palmed, groaning, "Don't tell me you did too Wheeljack."

"I did," he said smugly. "I already knew, so it made it easier for me to win."

"So Orion was the only bot to think the Sire was somebot else?"

"Shockwave, Bulkhead, Arcee and Silverstrike also betted it was somebot else."

"Let me guess, they thought you were the Sire?"

"Worse. They thought it was Ultra Magnus."

Razer couldn't help it. Bursting into laughter, she said between giggles, "They… Actually thought… Oh my Primus…"

Ratchet joined in her laughter, chuckling, "I would pay to see it be Ultra Magnus. Can you imagine his reaction if he was the Sire though?"

Megatronous and Starscream were in a fit of giggles, clinging to each other for support, and Wheeljack had fallen off his chair in his loud laughter.

After they calmed down, Razer grinned brightly, saying, "Ah, I've missed these times. Hey Ratchet and Wheeljack, remember the times when we were younger?"

"Good times," Wheeljack said cheerfully. "Starscream is still my lucky charm when in the work shop."

Razer nodded, and said to the slightly future bots, "Starscream has a job as a scientist, and is working in Wheeljack's district, and said bot is going to be joining the Wreckers fully soon. Megatronous is a gladiator as well as a part time job as a speaker, Orion is a data clerk, Soundwave is into communications, Ratchet is a medic and scientist, and I work as Megatronous' mentor and SIC. Pretty simple life, but we're happy."

"Wait, you're Megatron's mentor?" SS asked, sounding surprised.

Razer nodded, grinning as she said, "How else would Megatronous have won? Ratchet, Wheeljack and I taught him and the other three, and soon enough I was his main mentor and became the SIC, overlooking gladiator matches and researching everything about the opponent. Soundwave is quite helpful when it comes to the research."

"Soundwave: Is the only help." Soundwave snorted.

Razer laughed. "Yeah, you have a point."

* * *

And now we all know Razer's little secret. Man, what is up with my OCs and having secrets... Big secrets, in fact...


End file.
